Wake Up Call
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: After watching a Paul Newman marathon, that went on until late, Ponyboy oversleeps and now it's up to Darry and the twisted mind of his girlfriend to wake him up. one-shot, songfic


This is what happens when I combine one of Patrick Swayze's characters with another

Alex is my only character.

Henry the eighth by Herman's Hermits and from Ghost

**~Singing voice~**

* * *

Darry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, like any other morning. Soda was finishing greasing his hair, also part of an average morning, just part of a morning routine the Curtis family does to get ready for work and school. It was your average typical mornings, except for one thing...Ponyboy stayed up late watching a Pul Newman marathon and was still unconscious even after he went to bed, late.

"Soda go check if Pony's ready for school, please?"

"Sure, Dar."

That said Soda went into his and Pony's room, shocked to see his little brother still passed out, in bed, snug as a bug in a rug, wich is kinda cute when he got a better look at his brother sleeping like that, teenager or not he was still the baby of the family. "Come on Pony wake up." Soda said coming back to reality. Pony only turned a little and made a cute groan like sound. "I don't care how cute you are. You gotta get ready for school." Soda said shaking his brother "Come on before Darry finds out..." Soda trailed off "Before Darry finds out what?" Darry said as he walked in and noticed his baby brother still sleeping. "Sorry Dar he won't wake up." Darry then ushered Soda out of the room to eat breakfast while he tries to wake Pony. Few minutes later Alex (Darry's girlfriend)came in.

"Hi Soda. Hows it going?"

"Hi Ally. Staying for breakfast?"

"Sure. Is Darry up?"

"Yeah he's trying to wake Pony up."

"So he did stay up for the marathon."

"What marathon?" said Darry as he walked in, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"Hey babe. Ya able to get Pony up?"

"No he's sleeping like the dead." replied Darry kissing the top of her head then spun her around to face him.

"Hey flirt some other time! We gotta get Pony up for school, dammit." cried Soda "Right sorry Soda." said Alex "Hey Darry, What did you try when you tried to wake Pony?" "Everything Ally, shook him gently enough not to hurt him but firm enough to wake him, too tickling him like crazy." "Did you splash some water on him?" she asked "Nope. Water system's not working." Soda interjected. All three were thinking of new ways to wake Pony "I got it!" cried Alex as she pulled Darry over and whispered something. "Ally I don't know..." "Trust me Dar Bear." Soda was getting annoyed "Hey! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled "Golly Soda C no need to yell." Alex said as Darry went to wake Pony, again. A few seconds later...

**"I'm Henry the eighth I am Henry the eighth I am I am I got married to the widow next door she's been married seven times before." **"Darry shut up!" Pony said covering his head with his pillow. **"And everyone was a Henry, HENRY!" **Darry continued singing** "Wouldn't take a Willy or a Sam no sir! I'm her eighth old man named Henry. Henry the eighth I am I am Henry the eighth I am."** Alex and Soda couldn't help but laugh especially when Pony ran out into the bathroom when Darry sang **"Second verse same as the first." **No way did he want to hear his brother sing again, especially _that_ song.

"Alexandra that was the most evil thing you suggested." Soda said giggling.

"Well hey Pony B's up aint he?"

"Yeah that's my girl." Darry said grinning and wrapping his arms around her. She looked up and kissed him.

Pony came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and dressed for school. "Was the marathon worth it, Pony B?" Pony sighed and said "I'll never sleep in again." Darry shook his head "We'll talk about that after school, now eat breakfast." "I don't know, Pony B could use a nap after school." Alex said "Don't worry I'll get to bed early from now on. I never want to go through that ever again." Pony said with fake horror. Everyone chuckled when they sat down for breakfast.

What a way to start the morning with a wierd wake up call.


End file.
